The field of endeavor to which the device pertains is the electrical arts. The applicable U.S. Patent Classification is number 482/1, Exercise Devices/Having Specific Electrical Feature. This classification indicates the device is to be operated by a human user for the intended purpose of conditioning a muscle of the user through repeated use. The subclass indicates the device includes a particular electrical component or arrangement.
The information contained herein, pertaining to the invention, was not derived from any outside references, documents, or other information.